But Does It Matter?
by sparx539
Summary: Gift for a friend. Malik loves Bakura, really, he does. But does love matter to Bakua?


But Does It Matter?

A very-belated birthday gift for my best friend. MalikxYamiBakura, Angst/Humor. Malik loves Bakura, really, he does. With all his heart. But does love matter to Bakura?

AN: For Chels-chan (CERM). Hun, love ya!

This popped into my head while brushing my teeth. Don't ask. But yeah, I had promised Chels some Malik/Baku action for her birthday, and here it is! It's angst-Malik-POV at first, then humorous-3rd person-POV at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. This story also contains smutt, though not in detail, so don't like, don't read.

* * *

"But Does It Matter?"

* * *

The candles are lit –red and black, naturally-, and I'm just sitting here. In the dark. Waiting.

Naked.

Yeah, ok, so maybe the naked part could've waited for later, but I know Bakura. He doesn't like time wasted by taking off clothes. He just likes the main course of the meal, not the soup and salad. And really, I'm ok with that. Even though I've always loved the little touches and nips and licks and-

Stop it. You'll be over before he's even here!

Music's playing in the background; I have no clue as to what, just that Bakura said he liked it, once. I just picked it the CD off his shelf and put it in the player. He'd written "FUCK OFF" on it, so I don't know if it meant whoever was listening, or if that's what he calls this mix CD. All I know is some song is playing, and it's saying "fuck" as about every other word.

No one ever said I was good at romance, all right!

I look over at his alarm clock, trying not to count the minutes. Three-AM, eh? Where the hell could he be? I know he's a night owl, but this is ridiculous! Really, making me wait up all night, just because he grabs me from behind this morning in that blasted kitchen of his, going on about what he'd like to do to me tonight, and to "wait up", why I ought to-

………

Holy hell! He's _here_!

I tense as I hear his soft footsteps come into the apartment, knowing he knows I'm here, knowing that he knows I'm waiting. Obviously he wants me alert because I can hear him; normally, you can't, and he just springs on you from behind, and it's like-

Ok, he's in the hall…only about five more minutes Malik, calm the fuck down! Damnit, why does he make me so nervous! He shouldn't be doing this to me!

I hate this part. He takes his sweet time walking to his room, knowing it makes me want to just claw my eyes out and rip out my hair. He's a real master of seduction, that damn Bakura. Makes you get yourself all hot and bothered so he doesn't have to do all the work. Puts all those thoughts in your head, like putting out stupid scented candles or putting on what you think is his favorite CD. Making you crave this, wait up for five bloody hours, in the dark, _on his bed_, waiting, _while you're NAKED_…

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here, with him, doing this…

He pushes open the door, making sure it doesn't bang off the wall, and slinks in, wearing that damnable grin that makes him far too sexy for his own good.

Oh. Yeah. That's why.

He pounces, like some kind of cat, pinning me to the bed, practically salivating as he purrs, freakin' _purrs_, "God, you look delicious…". And I just can't take it, I've got my hands all over him, lips all over, _tongue_ all over, and it's just THAT good.

I want to just push him away, to slap him and bitch him out for making me wait, for _always_ making me wait. But my arms won't move, and it's just as well, 'cause he's too heavy for me to push off, and he's got my hands pinned over me anyway. Man, sometimes I just _hate_ this guy!

And other times, I can't help but love him. With every fiber of my damnable soul, every little particle of my heart, everything I HAVE.

Yeah, so I love him. So what? It's not uncommon for one guy to love another…

Even if all there is is sex between them, and one guy is a stubborn bastard, while the other is some psychotic fool. It's still pretty common, right?

Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck-

Oh man…how does he always find the right spots? And where did his clothes go? I could swear they were there two seconds ago…

AH! HOLY _FUCK_ BAKURA! That shit's cold! Next time, warm the damn lube up before…

_BA_…_KU_…_RA_…

_You_…

**BASTARD**…

Gods, at these are the times when I have no fucking clue as to what's going on, except that I don't want him to stop, to never stop, _never_. For him to just go on forever, because this makes me feel so desired, so loved, and it doesn't matter if I was waiting, or for how long, because it's that good, _that good_. And I beg and plead, while he never says anything at all.

Why do I love you, you damn heartless bastard? Gods, why do I always pick _now_ to cry? Now, of all times, when we're like _this_, and you won't even brush my tears away, all you do is keep at it! What the hell! What if I was really in pain, like that first time, and I couldn't stop screaming, and we woke up Ryou and Chelsea and Megumi, and then the whole building, and GODDAMNIT BAKURA! You're the world's biggest fucking ass!

………

DAMN YOU, YOU _FUCKING TOMB ROBBER_, TO ALL THE SEVEN LAYERS OF **_HADES_**!

………

And then it all goes black, or white sometimes, and all I can remember is thinking that no matter how much I love him, or no matter how much I hate him, it _still_ won't matter to him. And as I'm fading I can almost feel him pull me into his arms and brush back my hair, 'cause he knows he does this to me, and then pulling me down to lie with him, and I could swear those are his lips on my brow, and I can hear him say something, but hell knows what.

Bakura, I love you…but does it matter?

* * *

"See? I told you they were at it again last night!'

"Damn, that's what, the fifth night in a row? How do you plan on getting any sleep around here?"

"I'd like to know that too."

Bakura stirred, hearing voices in his bedroom doorway. Leaning up a bit, so he could hear who was talking better, he propped himself up on his elbows. Two girls stood about six feet from him, just outside the doorway to the room, talking in low voices. The smaller of the two shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"So, this decides it? Who's what Chels-chan?"

The taller of the duo shrugged. "Still be a mystery, Megumi. What would you say?"

"I say Malik is bi, because he still checks you out and hits on you. Bakura, however, is just plain sexual."

"Neh, that's probably it. Ha, I bet he'd sleep with a creature from Duel Monsters if he got desperate enough!"

Both girls jumped as Bakura let out a deep, throaty laugh. "Been there, done that," he chuckled, watching as two pairs of eyes grew wide, and two mouths emitted "eek!" noises.

"It's true! How do you think Necromancer got that-" He was cut off as the door to his room was slammed shut, the two girls screams barely muffled by the door. He listened as another voice joined them, a drowsy male one, and the girls screamed again. It didn't take long for what sounded like running feet to leave the hallway, then the apartment itself.

"Bakura! You're _disgusting_!" Someone was pounding on the door, the older of the girls. She screeched something about Megumi having gone back to rich-boy Kaiba's place, and that the other girl would be going there too in a minute, and she was taking Ryou, and-

Bakura shook his head, slumping back down on the bed. He'd deal with them when they got back.

Next to the white-haired man, Malik mumbled something, before flopping over onto his side, facing Bakura. "Morning," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. The blonde rested his head back on one of Bakura's many pillows. "That wasn't very nice of you, giving them a gross-out first thing in the morning."

"What? They started it!"

Malik shook his head, fighting off a grin. "Gods Bakura, you really are an ass. Necromancer and you…no wonder that baby doll's so ugly…" A smack to his bottom brought Malik to a halt, before he giggled, burying his face farther in the pillow. Feeling Bakura lay next to him, snaking an arm around his waist, Malik bit back a sigh of happiness. The white-haired yami was just basking in the afterglow still, he reasoned.

The two stayed silent, minutes ticking away, Bakura seemingly asleep again, while Malik was lost in his thoughts. The CD player in the corner of the room was still playing, and Malik tried again not to sigh. Figuring it wouldn't hurt if he went back to sleep as well, the tanned Egyptian started to drift off, barely noticing when Bakura shifted his weight so that he had Malik pinned down again.

"Malik…"

"Ugh, not now 'Kura…I'm tired…"

"No, Malik, I wanted to say something."

"Nergh, _what_?"

"Aishiteru."

………

………

"Malik?"

………

"I love you too, you fucking bastard."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it Chels! Happy _very_ belated birthday!

I always kinda thought Malik as like, someone with ADD, all hyper with their thoughts. 'S why he's ranting a lot in this. And I just couldn't see Bakura saying "I love you", so that's why it's "aishiteru" instead.

God, Malik's response sounds like something I'd tell my boyfriend or husband or lover. All harsh, but with love behind it. I thought it fit the story. XD

-MegumiSparx


End file.
